Learning to Live
by meeh2
Summary: Summary: Having secured the safe, peaceful future of their universe, Sailor Moon sends her four friends to live a “regular” life. So, with their memories erased, they are sent into another universe to live a normal life.(chapter 2and3 reposted and f
1. Chapter One

Learning to Live  
  
Summary: Having secured the safe, peaceful future of their universe, Sailor Moon sends her four friends to live a "regular" life. So, with their memories erased, they are sent into another universe to live a normal life. But can one live a normal life during a time of war?  
  
Chapter One  
  
Relena consulted advice from her friend, "Quatre, everyone suspects that I will make the Gundam Pilots my royal Entourage and I had planned to..." She dramatically sighed before continuing, "But you and I both know that the pilots would not give up their freedom to help me with my job."  
  
Quatre smirked and wryly thought, 'who would want to sit around to do paperwork?' He politely offered Relena more tea and crackers as Relena continued to ramble on. He knew that there was more involved in this visit than her just "conversing with a friend" as she had said on the message.  
  
Relena sipped quietly before bringing up a highly unusual topic. "You know, Quatre. I met a rather inspiring lady on a visit to a peace conference in Tokyo." She nibbled the cookie.  
  
Quatre winced knowing that she was probably not there for a peace conference but to find his old friend—Heero, who had 'mysteriously' disappeared since the war had ended. Of course, Relena often made visits to his properties to make sure that he wasn't hiding Heero. He had a property in Tokyo but it was a shrine that was being attended to by the highly respectable Hino family.  
  
Relena watched Quatre suspiciously but didn't catch the slight lapse of his smile. She then studied Quatre as she continued, "This lady was a doctor who during the war traveled with her daughter to colonies hit by uprisings or rebellions to help attend to those casualties or other matters. There was an article on her I found in a magazine. Unfortunately, she lost her husband in a brutal uprising in the beginning of the war and also is paralyzed from her knees down. But she is very ambitious, strong-willed and stubborn."  
  
Quatre felt a bit uneasy under Relena's gaze but let his childhood training in manners help hide his anxiety. He had realized that he forgotten to remind Duo, who had been residing with him along with Wufei, Trowa, and Heero for a while, about Relena's visit. He had told them all about it about a week in advance and Heero had been MIA since then. But Duo was...forgetful. And furthermore, it was obvious that Relena was planning to ask him for a favor. Quatre smiled and responded, "This woman seems very intriguing but an unusual topic in our conversation. I thought we were going to talk about the situation with colony X18999. I hope you do not find me rude in bringing this up."  
  
Relena dismissed that thought, "Quatre, this does have to do with that colony. I proposed to this lady an idea in which I wanted to run by you for your opinion. I asked her to come and help me rebuild the medical field by conducting a program to teach medicine to students. And I was wondering if you would help me develop this program. I was going to but the Christmas benefit is coming up in which you know I help plan."  
  
Quatre thought before answering, "Relena, right now I do not know if I am capable of adding this to my complex schedule." He sighed as Relena raised an eyebrow. He knew that this girl was stubborn...and persistant.  
  
Relena sighed and resorted to her plan, "I bumped into one of your sisters the other day. And she says that she has been looking to find you a girlfriend..." She watched her friend's eyes bulge before continuing, "I offered to help her. And you know that I have my connections."  
  
Quatre spilled some of his tea on his khaki pants and sputtered, "Ms. Relena, that is a very dirty way to get me to comply to..."  
  
Relena cut him off with a grin, "Then let me compromise a solution. I need a couple of girls to help me out at the office. And your sisters seem to be very capable and suited for this job. Plus, I already brought it up to them and they seemed excited. So you help me plan this program and I'll take your sisters off of your back."  
  
Quatre rubbed his temples, "You are very manipulative. And it is an offer you know I can't refuse."  
  
Relena's cheshire cat grin widened and she winked, "Then it's a deal. You'll meet Doctor Mizuno and her daughter at dinner tonight. She seems excited to meet you. I haven't met her daughter yet but Doctor Mizuno speaks highly of her."  
  
Quatre sighed, "Do you always get your way?"  
  
Relena stood up and commented before sauntering out, "I just make sure that they can never reject my offer."  
  
Quatre was left to his thoughts but smirked before calling to his friend, "Duo, you are a noisy eavesdropper. I wonder how Relena didn't hear you."  
  
Coming from the shadows of the room, Duo sheepishly laughed, "Nah, I'm just a bit drunk. Right, Wu-man?"  
  
Wufei came from the stairs and muttered, "Don't call me that braided-baka or you might wake up and find yourself a bald-baka."  
  
___  
  
Author note: I'm not going to update this story unless I get three reviews...sorry Please also vote for couples...this story will include all the inners except for Usagi. I don't know if I'll be putting the outers...but u can convince me to. (  
  
Also...these characters do not belong to me...dun sue please...its just a fanfic...all characters belong to their rightful owners...but I might be making some characters later on. 


	2. Chapter Two and Three

Learning to Live  
  
Summary: Having secured the safe, peaceful future of their universe, Sailor Moon sends her four friends to live a "regular" life. So, with their memories erased, they are sent into another universe to live a normal life. But can one live a normal life during a time of war?  
  
Standard disclaimers apply to this fanfic. All characters belong to their rightful owners.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The scene was set. The lights were perfect just as they were every day. The music was cued from the producer and the same tune played while the camera focused on the beautiful girl. She had her vibrant blonde hair in a large sophisticated bun at the back of her head, which was standard for her job. Her cream skin was accented with a dash of blush although she didn't need any make up considering the fact that she was naturally gorgeous.  
  
Her aquamarine eyes were focused on the table but her pink lips were already ready with a smile for the camera. She briefly glanced at the paper one last time before the music stopped. And she looked up with her ready perfect smile and stared into the camera as she always did. Her red suit was simple, refined yet classy. Her eyes were full of confidence and strength.  
  
Then she spoke with authority, commanding but not demanding. It was just as she practiced in front of her bathroom mirror, "Good evening, everyone. Welcome to today's edition of the After the Hours News. And I'm your host, Minako Aino." She winked before the camera faded from her face and focused on her companion.  
  
"And I'm your other host, Colin Bates." He was attractive enough with his dark chocolate hair and emerald green eyes. He was slightly tanned but it only brought out the green in his eyes. His voice was deep and in a way almost lazy. He crookedly smirked as the camera moved to capture both of the hosts.  
  
Their job was to report the news to the world. Minako commented, "Today around ten in the morning standard moon time, a great mind boggling scientific revelation was presented to the world by the Universal Scientific Endeavors Research Center. Research presenting facts about new information leading to the hypothesis that in our ever expanding galaxy, other life forms similar to humans exist. The center has claimed to have an exact location to a planet in which they have already found remains of a deserted city which was inhabited at some point by other life forms."  
  
Minako turned her head slightly and added, "And today we have the pleasure of having the Astrology professor from Graham University to speak to us about his insight upon this."  
  
The camera turned to where Colin and an aged man sat. Minako tuned out for a moment and smirked at the producer, who was busy talking on the phone to one of the banks talking quite vividly about the need for a loan.  
  
Minako felt a shiver down her spine and felt that something was wrong. Something was going to happen.  
  
The loud piercing sound of the gun stunned the crew and screams filled Minako's ears.  
  
She quickly spun to the ground, where she hastily fumbled through the pile of props to find a weapon. Anything would do, just as long as it would keep her safe. She fingered through the junk until she felt something cut into her arm. Her arm felt like it was on fire and she felt her whole body become limp. She tried to fight the urge to faint but her eyes could hardly keep open. She opened her eyes to glimpse at a blurry masked man with sunglasses.  
  
He laughed but she couldn't hear anything. Deafening silence. She clenched her eyes and felt something in her hand. Then, after opening her eyes a bit, she used all her strength to use it to hit the distracted masked man. She felt her weapon make contact but she couldn't see where she hit him for she drifted off.  
  
People always seem to take things for granted. Always assuming that everything would be the same the next day. Always believing that things would stay the same, until that one day comes when you lose something.  
  
The scene was familiar to this wing of the hospital. The stench of sweat and blood filled the lungs of the doctors, nurses and the exhausted young woman. The room had been painted cream but under the yellow lights, the walls were tinged golden. There were no windows or colorful paintings that would ease the anxiety.  
  
There were no words spoken to the sleeping woman, just silent murmurs among the doctors. The sound of water from the silver faucet added to the music of the constant beat of the machine beside the bed. The nurses left the room and a familiar looking man came in. The man had a cast on his arm and bandages on his head. But, he was still attractive for a man who had been in his predicament. He sat down next to the bed of the patient.  
  
The woman blinked her eyes and cursed, "Damn, I hate needles."  
  
The man replied as he laughed, "Well look at who is finally awake." The lazy voice was familiar.  
  
Minako rolled her eyes, "I'm not in the mood, Colin." She shifted her weight onto her other side before looking into the eyes of her coworker.  
  
She asked, "What happened?"  
  
Colin ruffled her hair with his uninjured hand and shrugged, "Well, a crazy dude showed up with a machine gun and shot. He hit the windows, which cut my head. Then got a few bullets into my arm and nearly hit my stomach." He stopped as he noticed a group come into the room.  
  
Minako looked as about ten delivery people came in and brought in numerous bouquets of flowers. She asked, "Why the hell am I getting flowers?"  
  
Colin sighed, "Well, the cameras were apparently running through our whole ordeal and caught your fight. The world saw you get shot and then single- handed lift a metal rod, which was on fire might I add, and hit the crazy ass where it would hurt most."  
  
He laughed and over dramatically added, "You are my hero!" Minako hit Colin with her bowl of Jello.  
  
They say that the war brought the worst out of people. They said that the war brought out the truth. Therefore, the worst was the truth.  
  
Minako looked through the glass pane of the elevator and impatiently tapped her foot on the ground. She fished through her stylish black bag until her hand brushed upon the desired cold metal of her keys. The elevator let out a soft sound and Minako looked up expectantly as the door slowly opened. She opened her mailbox and hastily grabbed the mail before hiking up the hallway to get to her apartment. She thought out loud as she fingered through the mail, "Fan mail, Fan mail, Fan mail, bill, Fan mail, ad..." she stopped as she found a large white envelope and stared for a bit. Her name had been written elaborately on the cover with elegance.  
  
She opened her door and entered before turning to lock it. Then she threw her keys onto the desk and took off her jacket while remembering to be careful around her tender cast on her arm. She was startled as her cat ran to greet her by meowing loudly. She picked up the white cat and calmly commented, "Using me for food. I know that's the only reason you greet me. You want to remind me that you are hungry." The white cat meowed and purred in her arms.  
  
She made her way into the kitchen and passed her phone as she put her cat down. The cat pawed the answering machine and Minako pressed the button to play her missed messages.  
  
The machine spoke, "You have 97 messages."  
  
Minako groaned, "I'm gone for two days in the hospital and come home to this." And after thinking, she smirked, "I think I've been due for a visit back home."  
  
Learning to Live  
  
Summary: Having secured the safe, peaceful future of their universe, Sailor Moon sends her four friends to live a "regular" life. So, with their memories erased, they are sent into another universe to live a normal life. But can one live a normal life during a time of war?  
  
Standard disclaimers apply to this fanfic. All characters belong to their rightful owners.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
It wasn't very bright with the sun just touching the sky. Hints of purple, orange, red and blue lit up the mostly darkened sky. The dew from the night rain glittered like small diamonds as the light shone off them. A figure dressed in a simple dark blue hooded sweatshirt and black pants bent down and fished through her large black bag. She pulled out an old, antique camera and cleaned the lens. Then after focusing her camera on the green, glittering field with the gorgeous sunrise, she took a couple of shots.  
  
A small house, ruined from the war but now overtaken by the dark seducing roots of the ivy was her next target. And for a moment she could see the ghosts of the house. Two children with chestnut hair—an older boy and young girl—running carelessly after their half bathed large dog. A flock of birds chirped, taking her back from her reverie.  
  
She pulled off her hood, revealing her medium wavy aquamarine hair. She was an exquisite beauty with her cream skin and unique blue eyes that matched her hair color. She absently wrapped a few strands of her hair around her fingers, longingly glancing at the peaceful scene before her. She then stood up and made her way to her gray bike and followed the small path back to her home—her reality.  
  
Her mother was waiting for her, already talking animatedly to their pilot of the plane. Her mother had darker blue hair and seemed frail in her wheel chair but she was what they say "as strong as an ox." They had been through so much during the war, seen so much. The pilot had remained a family friend throughout the years, amiably helping them in the war. Ami smirked as her mother playfully hit the pilot with her purse.  
  
Ami walked her bike up to the plane and carefully stored it in the storage. She heard her mother direct her, "Ami, we have a schedule to keep. Let's go now." The pilot helped wheel Doctor Mizuno onto the platform of the plane and it started to lift them up.  
  
Ami smiled and jumped onto the moving platform, holding her black bag tightly over her chest. Her mother gave her the look reminding her how dangerous that was as their family friend laughed. The pilot asked, "You get some good pictures with that antique."  
  
Ami yawned, "I hope they turn out well." The platform came to a sudden halt and she carefully wheeled her mother into the plane.  
  
Her mother put on her glasses and said, "I'm going to miss this place." She glanced one more time at the place before examining her daughter and commenting, "Your hair has been growing fast. I don't think you have ever had it that long."  
  
Ami pulled on it and said, "I haven't cut it since the war ended." She sat on the plush gray seat of the plane and secured her mother's wheelchair so that it wouldn't move during the flight.  
  
They had been on the plane for about fourteen hours now. Even with the many technical advances of the century, these travels had still seemed strenuous and long for everyone. But now they were about to land onto a place they hadn't been for a while. Ami stirred in her sleep from her mother's soft nudges. Her mother massaged her temples and said, "You should change into something a bit more formal for Ms. Relena will be waiting for us at the airport. Plus, since we are behind schedule, we will be going straight to dinner rather than to the hotel first."  
  
Ami obediently complied to her mother's orders but first gave her mother some painkillers and a bottle of water. Her mother thanked her as Ami went through her bags to go change. She was going to meet the famed Ms. Relena Peacecraft. She didn't want to come here for she felt like she wouldn't be needed but she came because her mother needed her support.  
  
Her mother had been through so much because of the war. They had tried to forget that it took away most of their family, including her father. But then her mother accidentally bumped into Ms. Relena and was convinced to help create a program to rebuild the medical field. Her mother and her had been running away from their past, hoping to forget it. But they both knew that they couldn't. Her mother was more apparently aging from the post trauma of the war along with the stress. She also had contracted major insomnia during some nights. She needed Ami's support. Ami silently changed into a semi formal black dress that went to her knees. She brushed half of her hair into a ponytail and let the rest of her blue tresses tumble down her shoulders. She wanted to look sophisticated and presentable in front of this famous woman.  
  
Quatre had met with Relena at the airport considering the fact that their guests' flight had been behind schedule. Relena was busy on the phone conversing with the restaurant ordering the 'perfect' meal for their dinner. Quatre wanted to scream at her but properly kept his smile and calm demeanor. The plane landed and Relena quickly hung up her phone with a final, "Thank you very much, ma'am."  
  
Quatre was dreading this meeting for he didn't want to involve himself in any more stress than he already had. But he would take it and hire a secretary to help him out. He smirked as he thought, 'I can finally get Duo to pay me back for all those times he stole my credit card to go gambling. He can do paperwork.'  
  
Relena raised an eyebrow at Quatre's uncharacteristic smirk and commanded, "Don't smirk, it's not you." She then straightened her brown skirt and put a ready smile for her guests.  
  
Quatre inhaled deeply, trying to keep his calm and waited. He leaned on his car and waited as the plane landed beside them. It engine roared once more before dying and the pilot continued the usual procedure. Relena's female guards scanned the plane before allowing the guests to exit. The wind from the fans died out and a platform opened and began to descend.  
  
Relena and Quatre both glanced up to meet the three figures. The pilot was holding the wheelchair where a sophisticated woman sat. She was still attractive for her age and very much strong. But behind the pilot was a surprise for both Relena and Quatre. The daughter was not what they expected and they both gaped. Relena felt a small pang of jealousy while Quatre was just stunned. Relena was beautiful but Ami had a unique exquisite beauty different from Relena's.  
  
She was gorgeous with her unique blue hair and eyes. Her eyes were gentle and she had a simple gown on. She shyly smiled and bowed properly before the two.  
  
Her mother spoke, "Hello Ms. Relena. This is my pilot, Mr. Li, and my daughter, Ami."  
  
Relena smiled and replied, "Hello, Doctor Mizuno. This is my friend Quatre Rabera-Winner."  
  
She then added, "I'm sure you two are quite ravenous. We should get to dinner. My guards will take your stuff to the hotel."  
  
Doctor Mizuno added, "We appreciate your hospitality."  
  
Author note: I know that I already published these...but they got messed up...and I apologize for not getting another chapter out but I'm working at the moment...And we are not supposed to have interaction with the readers so I can't ask for votes for couples! SORRY I promise to update soon!!! 


End file.
